Generally, the e-commerce sphere may be characterized by customers, suppliers, and e-retailers. The customers gather information about products and/or services which they eventually purchase on a website or in a physical store. The suppliers may include manufactures that produce the offered products and/or services, and the e-retailers may host e-commerce platforms that attract potential customers to propose various products and/or services provided by the suppliers.
In today's e-commerce environment, the customers have access to a relatively large amount of information in order to compare different existing offerings. The accessible information (e.g., provided by the e-retailers) may include intrinsic characteristics of the products and services, as well as reviews of experts, customer reviews, etc. Furthermore, the customers may receive recommendations about potential products/services that they should purchase. Usually, these recommendations are based on other user's purchases. However, spamming may occur if the user receives too much irrelevant advertisement. Also, current mechanisms do not necessarily collect all available information about the products or services into one centrally located place. Also, the presentation of the information is relatively ineffective such that comparisons among competing products or services may be difficult.